OPUA: The World of Disney Adventures
by Colossal the Omega
Summary: After saving Middle-Earth. The Straw Hat Pirates were transported by Deadpool's device to an unknown location. Now separated from Angel and Sunny Go. They must retrieve items called 40 day trail world keys in order to return to their friend and ship or all hope will seem lost without them. See the story as it tells a tale of fun, adventure and fantasy.(Rated K Plus) 1/40 keys found
1. The World of Disney Adventure

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Disney or anything except OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The World of Disney Adventure<span>**

_Luffy and his crew have done stuff that most would consider crazy, unreal, or insanity. But now they have been drag into an adventure that is out of this world or any world for the matter. Arriving on a strange new world or what not. They were separate and lost with a ship and crewmembers with each other keeping company who ever each group was stuck with. Eventually Luffy and Nami were join with an group of Dwarves called the company and Thorin Oakenshield. Who are on a quest to return their homeland from the great Smaug the dragon. Eventually they meet with the rest of the crew and gathered up at the lonely mountain where they will slay the dragon or steal an precious stone called the Arkenstone. But forces beyond them were at work as not only an great evil was rising from the world itself, but an bigger threat known as the organization with titles of boss and Lord Boss were wrecking havoc around the universe. Their goal is to steal 882 world keys from the worlds and gather them together for ultimate power or so the legend as been foretold. Many worlds have fallen and rise to face them, but none could stop the threat, only one person name Angel lead the entire universe of heroes banded together against the threat and their forces creating an war like no other. However after couple of years went the destruction to two sides were great that both forces lost many and a lot of good and bad people in the process. Now with 1% universal heroes, some galaxy heroes, and a lot of worldly heroes are what remain of heroes in the universe while the organization lost 1,800 bosses and 18 Lord bosses through the conflict. It remains unknown of what will become and what will happen on the future as two forces remain hidden now, but Angel was not lucky. Losing her body, turning into a white orb was sent to the past of 58 years ago. Angel though secretly summoned warriors of those that will help her in a quest to defeat and destroy the forces of the organization. But what that created was the result of the Straw Hat Pirates being summoned to the world of Middle-Earth, by chance though coincidence, Luffy tumble in a troll cave finding the White Orb that Angel was trap in than release after taking Luffy blood to return her body in a different matter. Now explaining the events Luffy and his crew decided to help her in the second quest after helping the company return their homeland. However by events that are weird and unusual Deadpool was transported to the world of Middle-Earth to bring back the Straw Hat Pirates to his world cause of the Organization making their move to track down the first world key. But instead Deadpool with his second device, same from the first device in his hand, made the Straw Hat crew be transported to another location along with their ship altogether. And now they're heading to worlds that will seem like a fairy tale or different to them, of course not without meeting somebody first._

* * *

><p>Luffy was unconscious, along with his crew. But what was really weird was when Luffy got up and look around, he found that the place he was in with the crew was in called Betwist and Between. A portal that is use to travel to other worlds other than using the portal of darkness. Right now though it seems they are stuck in the portal and will not be able to get out anytime soon.<p>

"Whoa, what happen?" Luffy asked, now in a strange place along with his crew. As things are the Straw Hat Pirates will be stuck here if they don't get out of there as it is. But behind the scene was one person in clothes of white was walking towards the crew seemingly interest in them.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the first chapter of The World of Disney Adventures story. The first world and rest will be a mystery and their will be 40 Disney worldseries to travel from here. **


	2. Fateful Meeting

**Hello readers and welcome to the next exciting chapter of The World of Disney Adventures, Starring the Straw Hat Pirates. Here will explain a few details of what is to come and what will happen for the future end of the Hobbit arc. Also if you want I can add something like an Omake for what the ending will show on this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Disney or anything except OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fateful Meeting<strong>

The Straw Hats were all up from a nap that made them knock out unconsciously. When the crew saw they have been sent into an unknown location they all wondered where they are with the only explanation that Luffy and Deadpool did something that sent them here making Nami, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp beat Luffy on the head.

"YOU MORON! Now we are trap in this weird place with no way out!" All four shouted.

"EEEEHHHHHH their is no way out!" Chopper shouted scared of the thought.

"I wonder if we will be trap in this strange place for the rest of our lives or starve to death?" Robin said to herself out loud.

"DON'T GIVE US THAT KIND OF THOUGHTS ROBIN!" Usopp shouted now really not in the mood to hear this.

"Ow this is suuuuupppeeeeeer boring for a place to go down." Franky said.

"If we are stuck here forever I would like to see-"

BAM

"LIKE YOU WILL!" Nami shouted not in the mood from Brook's antics. From one after another they been shouting, talking, yelling, or just being ridiculous for a while now however that all stop when they notice Luffy was looking at something for a long while. When they look they saw it was a woman in white came walking towards them as if she was expecting them to be here.

"Who are you?" Luffy asking who the person is and why?

* * *

><p>In the base of the Lord Boss and Bosses, Raho was walking in the hallway towards the end where the Lord boss was at now with an report about the Straw Hats from Middle-Earth. When he open the door Raho for once was nervous about what to report not for disobeying his orders, but for knowing what is yet to come. Raho was thinking of the Lord boss's glare and how to avoid it in all possible means, for he knew one look in his eyes while the Lord Boss was in rage with fury and your entire life is erase literally for only strong will can withstand the glare while the weak will are erase from existence. When Raho was right in front of Lord Boss, he was waiting for his punishment of disobedient.<p>

"Raho, So glad you can come to meet me at a short notice. So tell me how did your little shouting party go?" Lord Boss asked waiting for Raho to respond to his question. But as for Raho, he knew the answer was not pretty, however if he wanted to escape this alive he needed t report this now.

"Yes sir, I it wen-"

**"YOU INSOLENT FOOL, IT WAS AN RHETORICAL QUESTION. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK, SAY, DO, OR LIVE YOUR LIFE. AS LONG AS YOU DON'T DISOBEY ME THAN YOU WILL LIVE LONGER LIFE AND SEE THAT YOU WON'T BE IN THE PITS OF DARKNESS SO QUICKLY. HOWEVER YOU HAVE BEEN DISOBEDIENT SINCE THE DAY YOU JOIN THIS ORGANIZATION, SO GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON I SHOULDN'T END YOU NOW?"** Lord Boss shouted glaring at Raho with rage and fury. As Raho look away from Lord Boss's glare, he had to think of an answer quick or he's finish.

"Cause I have news of importance from the shouting party." Raho replied hoping that will calm his leader.

"PLEASE LIKE I CARE ABOUT AN REPORT FROM YOUR LITTLE SHOUTING TRIP, UNLESS YOU WANT TO SAY IT NOW BEFORE I FINISH YOU OFF THAN PLEASE SHARE, I DARE YOU."Lord Boss said amusing himself with what news report Raho has, but Raho seem more concern than before as he can only say a few words.

"The people Angel summoned are nine pirates, one of which is consider your worse enemy and nightmare out of the nine." Raho said, with worried tone.

"OOOOOHHHHHH AND WHO IS THIS ONE PERSON I SHOULD BE WORRIED ABOUT SO MUCH, WHAT'S HIS NAME?" Lord Boss is enjoying himself of Raho suffering and what punishment he will receive, for he was one of many enjoyments of peoples suffering and agonizing pain, but what Raho said sent the Lord Boss into an emotionless state.

"His name is Monkey D. Luffy, Sir." Raho replied, waiting for his leader to reply only to get silence for an long minute, than he suddenly laugh like an maniac. Afterwards he asked again for the name of the person he should fear.

"OKAY YOU ALMOST HAD ME, BUT IN ALL SERIOUSNESS, WHAT'S HIS TRUE NAME REALLY?" Lord Boss said asking again.

"Monkey D. Luffy." Raho said, as silence was made in the room once more. For Lord Boss his eyebrow twitch like crazy, his fingers was twitching back and fourth, his body was shaking like a storm or earthquake was rumbling. But what made him like this was not the full name it was an certain letter that he hated with fury and was fill with rage for the long lines of the certain letter. Suddenly Lord Boss grab Raho's neck tightly, force Raho into look at his face with the most hateful eyes he ever had in his life. Than using an special item to look into Raho's eyes to see what he see, and soon Raho was seeing what his troops were seeing thanks to an special power among the organization. With one memory found he saw the person and heard the name of his worse fears, not the name itself, but the letter D was in his name. After finding what he was looking for drop Raho and deactivate the item. Raho look up to see an face he never thought he will see in his lifetime, horror and fear of his opponent. Soon Lord Boss said something only in a whisper that Raho can barely hear, but heard it loud and clear.

"_The will of D lives." _Whispering to himself, but after Lord Boss said it a second time it was loud enough for his whole base to hear.

**"THE WILL OF D LLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS?!" ** Now with Fury, Rage, Anger, and Hate of all beyond meaning. Now knowing his enemy he look at Raho with worried and fearful eyes.

"Raho, change of plans, you will lead a team of all your men and women to hunt the D down and bring me his head literally. It appears I underestimated Angel for the last time, it is time I eliminate her as well. Raho, for once your disobedience might have save your skin and brought news of importance to me. Now do your job and end them." Lord Boss ordered making Raho confused for one moment, than the next smiling for knowing that this is an job worth doing.

"Don't worry sir, I will guaranteed their end." Raho said, than was dismiss as he will carry out his orders.

* * *

><p>Back with the Crew the Straw Hat Pirates soon encounter a woman in white, who walk up to them as Luffy ask who is she and she answers.<p>

"I am Jadis, the Queen of Narnia, and I need your help for an desperate time in need." Jadis said. Most where about to ask what it is, but knowing Luffy he answered.

"Sure okay." Only to be bonk on the head by Nami for not waiting for Jadis to explain.

"You MORON, She didn't even say what the request is." Nami shouted at Luffy for his dumb act.

"Relax I'm sure we will be alright as long as we stick together." Luffy said.

"Luffy your to careless. But Nami is right we need to understand what the situation is first before charging in head on." Usopp said worried for Luffy recklessness.

"Although I am excited already for what's in store for us ahead." Robin said.

"So what is it you want us to do exactly?" Zoro asked questioning Jadis.

"It is simple, but yet a journey to seek out the keys known as 40 day trail World Keys." Before Jadis can explain some of the crew realize that the world key was familiar to them.

"Hold on you mean the world keys, as in world keys that will bring destruction to the worlds?!" Franky asked worried about what she said until she clarified for better understanding.

"Yes their are keys such as those, but there are also world keys such as I explain too. Their are six sets of world keys...

The original 882 world keys

368 yearly world keys

40 day trail world keys

12 follower world keys

7 holy world keys

3 faithful world keys

...Four which are connected to the 368 yearly world keys while the 882 world keys are separate from the rest." Jadis explained making the Straw Hats confused, but Robin understood what she meant.

"I see so the five set are connected into one set while the other are an separate set. Which means if we collect these it will help our friend Angel on her quest to collect the yearly world keys." Robin explaining what she understood to the crew.

"Oh Robin your so brilliant as ever." Sanji said dancing like crazy with heart eyes.

"I see, so if we help in this quest, we be actually helping Angel in her quest as well. sounds like we got more work to do ahead of us." Zoro said grinning in anticipation.

"Yep, so we will help." Luffy said, making Jadis have an small smile without them realizing it.

"Thank you. Now before you go on this quest you must know that these keys are different from the others. They will challenge not your strength, but might challenge your mind, heart, soul, or anything in each of the keys for each of the world's you visited. Be warned if you fail they will strike at you with powers that not even the strongest of warriors can defeat. For some will be the strongest, smartest, fastest, most powerful creatures you can't even imagine. So are you certain you are up for the task?" Jadis asked only to get an reply in a second from Luffy.

"Yep we are." Luffy said smiling, "Besides we need to get back to Deadpool, Angel, and Sunny Go. to return to our friends and help them on their quests. And also I get the feeling this will be an very fun, exciting, adventure we will ever have."

The Crew wanted to argue or at least Nami and Usopp mostly, but knowing Luffy they agreed to go still knowing the dangers they will be heading into.

"Thank You again, I am glad I have found brave warriors like you to help out the worlds, and as of an gratitude for helping, I will guide you to each of the worlds you will be visiting and will be collecting the 40 day trail world keys." Jadis than summon a white crystal of snowy blue portal right beside her for the first world key. Soon one by one the crew walk in as each was waiting and be ready for what is ahead of them. Soon the portal close as everyone was in and on the other side to another world. But little did they know this was all part of an plan as Maleficent and Pete walk out of an portal of Darkness to meet Jadis in her presence.

"So the fools fell for the trap easily." Maleficent said as a matter of fact tone.

"Yes they did, but one namely that green haired swordsman, for a moment I felt his gaze in my direction as he was suspecting something from me." Jadis said with little, but some concern.

"Indeed the swordsman is strong, just as his will in darkness as I can tell by his presence that he will take the path of darkness in order to become stronger than before." Maleficent said.

"Humph well that Straw Hat pip-squeak is no push over either, in fact I saw that the Straw Hat, Swordsman, and the Blonde hair guy was the strongest among the group." Pete said.

"Like it will matter, in the end we will be the ones obtaining the world keys and soon Kingdom Hearts will be ours for the taking." Maleficent said.

"Yes as long as you remember to keep your promise that is." Jadis said.

"Of Course I will keep my end of the bargain and you will keep your end of the bargain too." Maleficent said. Soon the three went their separate ways Jadis to watch over the Straw Hats as she promise and Maleficent with Pete watching from the sidelines waiting for the right time to make their move.

* * *

><p>And if your wondering what happen to Deadpool, Angel and the Sunny Go. you may ask well least just say they are in dimensional space travel for now. As Angel was trying to keep the ship from going down while Deadpool was being an moron as ever.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Here we go and the first Disney world is...a secret, yep I will show it soon on the next chapter and I think if I do it right each Disney worldfilm series will be done all in one chapter. Thanks for reading and have an nice day. **

**P.S. If you want an Omake for what are Deadpool, Angel and Sunny Go. are doing in the dimensional portal or something let me know and I will make it work, if you don't want the Omake that's fine too. Let me on your reviews or PM me whenever or whatever time you want and I will reply on chapter or PM message. **


	3. Snow White and the Seven Dwarves 1

**Hello everyone, readers of all ages, I like to present the first location of The World of Disney Adventures. For today though I will explain something about this story for those that are first timers reading this one. **

**The story will be focusing on the Straw Hat Pirates as the first two chapters showed, and who are they you may ask? They are part of an anime/manga called One Piece and ongoing TV show along with being a reading book or comic book in better terms, that been going on for a while since the first chapter around 1997 and 1999 for TV show. ****And why are they important is because it is part of the story and will be taking place after the Hobbit Arc from the OPUA(One Piece Universal Adventure). **

**Now I said I like to have an full Disney film done in one per chapter, but since it's taking so long I'll give you parts of the story hopefully between 1 part to 5 parts is at best I like to do for an Disney Film for the story. So anyway thanks for the patients and if you do want a chapter soon I will get it done in part or full Disney Film chapter. **

**And finally for future questions, yes the two main bad guys are Maleficent and Jadis along with Pete(cause I like the dumb witted sidekick for the main bad guys to have when making a story). **

**So with all that is said thank you for reading and hope you like what I have to offer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Disney, songs or anything except OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Snow White and the Seven Dwarves Part 1<strong>

Maleficent and Pete walk for a while now without stopping, as they keep walking in silent Maleficent stop at one moment, something she thought of late.

"Pete, have you anything to tell me about the people you work for?" Maleficent asked, knowing what he was working for some organization.

"Well not much is known about them except they are after the world keys like you are Maleficent." Pete replied.

"Indeed, keep an eye on them as long as it takes, we will need all information we can get on this organization. For now I have an assignment for you, go and retrieve the world keys on every world they travel on, use whatever means necessary to stop them or use all resources to fight them off." Maleficent ordered Pete.

"Don't you worry Maleficent, those punks won't know what hit them by the time I'm done." Pete said than vanish into a portal of darkness to where the Straw Hat Pirates are now.

* * *

><p>Luffy and the crew step out of the portal of Snowy Crystal. Once they made their way out, the Portal shut behind them, for now their is no going back.<p>

"So what do we do Luffy?" Chopper asked.

"Yosh we head towards that way." Luffy said, pointing at the one direction of the woods their in, but in all honestly they are stuck in the middle of the woods with no sunlight barely shining and all the trees look the same in one direction or another.

"Um Luffy I think you might have to rethink your sense of direction, cause it's that way." Zoro said pointing the other way opposite from Luffy.

"OI ZORO DON'T GO THAT WAY YOU GET LOST." Usopp shouted with his eyes stretch out seeing how Zoro will lose himself easily now of all times.

"LIKE YOU BE ANY BETTER, FOR ALL WE KNOW WE WERE SENT INTO AN UNKNOWN LOCATION FROM HER BLUFF." Zoro shouted back.

"Eh what you mean?" Usopp asked confused.

"I mean that, when we met her, Jadis wanted us to help her in this quest are the same thing as Angel ask the same, don't you think that it's coincidence we happen to met her there." Zoro said. The other Straw Hats were thinking about it and it did seem to coincidental.

* * *

><p>Pete came out of the portal of darkness not long after the Straw Hats since Jadis magic portal wasn't as strong as a portal as an portal of Darkness and Light. However what brings the question on Pete's behalf is what's he planning. Since he was searching for the Straw Hats he soon heard some voices in the woods, than found them in an open area talking among themselves while Pete was hiding behind a tree. So far he saw them thinking about something until Sanji talk indifferent about the whole thing until both Zoro and Sanji got into an argument(like usual). Nami than beat some sense into them, didn't take much for Sanji as he listen to her, but Zoro grumbled a bit.<p>

"Ah come on Zoro, It's not like Jadas lied about the quest, it's the same as with Angel." Luffy said.

"Yeah Luffy's right for once, since it was an lovely lady involve we shouldn't doubt in her words." Sanji said making Pete sweat drop from hearing how naïve Sanji is now.

"Although I have to agree with Swordsman-san, from what our understanding is Jadis is asking us the same as Angel, but with more details, you think there is some connection between Angel and Jadis, or is it something more?" Robin said making her statement clear where she is at in the argument.

As for Pete he was listening to the whole conversation and it didn't sound good from what he heard.

"Hmm so their not as dumb as we thought, The one lady with with black hair is the smart one. And the swordsman already suspected something from Jadis. Hmm so what do I do?" Pete asked himself quietly, suddenly Pete felt his hairs go up, than went hiding better realizing that felt like someone knew he was their, but soon his alertness was calm as Pete relax knowing he wasn't watched anymore.

The one who notice Pete was Zoro, who thought someone was watching them, but ignored it, as the group decided to move out into the woods, apparently in the direction Luffy pointed not trusting Zoro's sense of direction.

"Whew well, at least they aren't going my direction, now how do I stop them from figuring out our plans hmmm-...BING...-hehehehe I got it, I have an idea so great, that those punks won't know what hit them, but first a little darkness to spread into the woods and than once spread not only will their be monsters, but soon they'll be scared for life." Pete went on with his plan as he went another direction look for something.

* * *

><p>The Straw Hat Pirates walk deeper into the woods wondering where to go or where they should go. As they walk Brook thought it be nice to play a sing with his violin while walking, Franky was dancing and walking at the same time enjoying the moment. As they walk though the woods got darker, the winds blew harder, and what happen next was something that only people with wildest imagination.<p>

"Hey guys is it just me or does this forest have eyes watching us?" Franky asked.

"What makes you say that Franky?" Nami asked only to feel the presence of someone watching in front of her as everyone nearly gasp at what their looking in front of them. Nami saw some of her crew acted scared a bit, as she turn her head front to see an dark power was swarming the tree bringing it to life, menacing eyes with tree branches turn to sharp finger claw hands. Once the tree came to life only some of the crew knew the only reaction they can do.

EEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

For Brook, Chopper, Usopp, and Nami scream of fright from the menacing tree ready to grab them in the darker part of the woods. The rest though got in defensive position quickly as it happen. Zoro was the first to strike it down cutting the tree in half, soon the tree went to a lifeless wood, but that was only the beginning.

"What was thththat?!" Usopp asked scared out of his wits.

"It had a menacing look and very dangerous intent." Chopper said agreeing with Usopp.

"For a moment there I thought my heart stop, but I don't have an heart Yohohoho-"

"THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR JOKES BROOK." Nami shouted angry a bit about the situation.

"Sorry just trying to lighten the...ah EVERYONE LOOK OUT!" Brook soon pointed at another tree doing the same thing coming to life with menacing and sharp finger claws. When everyone saw this they were more prepared for the tree coming to life this time, however this time more trees are coming to life by the second surrounding them from all sides.

"EEEEKKK. THEY SURROUNDING US!" Shouted Usopp, Chopper, Nami, and Brook.

"What is with this forest?" Sanji asked jump back and fourth from the claws of the tree branches that came to life.

"It's like the forest wants to grab and eat us." Robin said making the some of the crew creep out a bit. Luffy started to punch and kick the branches as they came at them as everyone in the crew were already fighting for their lives.

"Everyone let's get out of this forest as quick as possible." Luffy shouted as they soon followed Luffy's lead deeper into the forest as more and more trees came to life.

As for Pete he followed closely to them making sure his plan work or not.

* * *

><p>As they move into the forest they soon came to an opening. Where they fought their way out of the darker parts of the woods. With their team work they manage to beat and fought through most of the dark trees that came to life and where now more lost then ever. But all of a sudden more trees came to life as they weren't exhausted already.<p>

"Darn it they just keep on coming to life these trees." Luffy said tried of this nonsense.

"Well keep fighting there is no telling how long we have before they are exhausted too." Zoro said, than they charge into fighting positions and fought the trees that came to life.

* * *

><p>But true to Zoro's words Pete was getting exhausted for using the darkness like this. But what was more exhausting was the crew weren't scared or separated as he thought they would. Now with desperate measures Pete decided he had enough of this nonsense too.<p>

"Whew this is exhausting and I can't keep this up forever. Time to go plan B." Pete said with a snap of his fingers he was summoning a dark mass that was gathering the trees bringing a monster into play.

With the Straw Hats not far from where Pete was hiding, they fought as they can making sure everyone is okay. Luffy suddenly heard something from a distance like it was singing from one direction. Eventually that got the best of Luffy as a tree was about to grab him when Franky shot the tree's branch off clean with his **WEAPONS LEFT. **Once Franky did that he smack Luffy into attention.

"Oi Luffy you need to focus we need you and everyone on this fight." Franky said. Luffy nodded as he turn to face the battle once more and went on fighting once more.

Zoro was cutting a branch down when he heard something was falling from the sky and look up to see that it was an massive monster.

"GUYS LOOK OUT!" Zoro yelled, many of the Straw Hat Pirates move before they were hit by something that rumbled the ground, when they look up they saw it was a massive monster like tree. It had two straight eyes in a angry look, with a mouth like what you carve on a pumpkin, it was a long tree tall enough for about 10 branches and leaves to fit the tree look, roots used a it's feet all four legs about. And a symbol(Heartless symbol) that nobody know what it is. The name of this monster was called Tree Root for this bahamut was big and strong for guys like them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A TREE MONSTER!" Shouted the four scared crewmen(no need to tell who is scared ones here)

"WHY IS IT WHEREVER WE GO THEIR IS MONSTERS ALL OVER THE PLACE?!" Brook asked hoping for an answer. However before any of them know it the Monster grab five people at once namely Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook and threw them out into the blue with a word.

"NAMI-SWAN! You monster freak I'll beat you senseless." Sanji shouted angry at what it did.

"COOK-SAN LOOK OUT!" Robin shouted hoping Sanji would dodge the branch that came at him. Unfortunately he didn't have the chance as the branch grab him, Zoro, Robin and Franky to quick before they could react and was toss the opposite direction of the other half of the crew. Pete came out of hiding as he soon laugh in triumph in his victory against the crew.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAA I beat them good and now thanks to that I will find the World key myself, once Maleficent hears this she will so pleased with me and the worlds will be ours BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Pete laugh as his monster and him soon search the woods in search of the first 40 day trail world key.

* * *

><p>Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook were flying through the air as far as they are going until ground level was reaching them.<p>

"AAAAAA WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!" Chopper shouted as they were screaming for their lives except Luffy who was enjoying this to much.

"NNNOOOOO I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Nami scream scared of the outcome.

"Even though I'm dead, I'm surely will die from this fall." Brook said in assuring the outcome.

"AAAAAAA WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO US?!" Usopp shouted scared of when they hit ground. Luffy was already head straight towards the ground increasing his speed with the other until.

**GOMU GOMU NO FUSEN**

Luffy inflate into a big ball as the others were falling flying in the sky, they hit the ground as Luffy made the four crewmembers bounce off his body and were flung forward into the ground about 20 feet high and 50 feet distance. When crash they were all safe except for the pain that came with it. Luffy was the only one who let the air out of his body, landing on his feet when bounce straight up.

"Hahaha let's do that again."

BONG

"LIKE WE'LL EVER DO THAT AGAIN." Nami and Usopp yelled in anger with hitting Luffy's head creating lumps.

"Great now we're lost in who knows where." Nami said worried of how they were flung into another location of the forest.

"How do we get back now?" Usopp asked. Luffy recovering from the beating heard something from the distances. And again it sounded like music or singing. Luffy got up letting his curiosity get the better of him followed where the music was coming from.

"Luffy?"

"Luffy-san where are you going?" Brook and Chopper asked questioning why Luffy walking the one direction. Nami and Usopp were curious as well, so letting Luffy lead they went the direction he was heading.

* * *

><p>As for what Luffy heard in a distances, is actually a song being played as there was seven Dwarves singing in a mine going like this:<p>

We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig in our mine the whole day through

We, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig is what we like to do

It ain't no trick to get rich quick

If you dig, dig, dig with a shovel or a pick

In a mine!

In a mine!(Echo)

In a mine!

In a mine!(Echo)

Where a million diamonds 

SHINE!(echo)

We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig from early morn till night

We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig up everything in sight

We dig up diamonds by the score

A thousands rubies, and sometimes more

But we don't know what we dig 'em for

We dig, dig, dig, a-dig, dig

Instrumental

While this was going on Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook walk towards outside of the mine, where the instrumental was still playing according to Luffy who is the only one hearing the musical instruments strangely enough.

"Luffy why you lead us here?" Nami asked.

"Yeah there is nothing here except a empty mine." Usopp said. But was about to eat his own words as two words were heard.

Heigh-Hooooooooooo

"AAA WHAT WAS THAT?!" Usopp said scream a bit while jumping onto Brook's arms(Like Scooby and Shaggy would do).

Heigh-Hooooooooooo

"There it is again?" Chopper said now scared, but was more worried what live here than what they will face.

"Everyone let's hid quick." Brook advice them as they quickly found a rock to hid behind while the song was sang.

Heigh-Ho

Heigh-Ho

Heigh-Ho

Heigh-Ho, Heigh-ho

It's home from work we go

(Whistling)

Heigh-Ho,

Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho

Heigh-Ho

Heigh-Ho

It's home from work we go

(Whistling)

Heigh-Ho

Heigh-ho

(Whistling in tune)

while they were singing, Luffy and four of the crewmembers were watching the whole scene, as it seems what came from a empty mine was actually seven dwarves which the Straw Hats almost seem familiar with somehow. As the seven Dwarves were marching along Luffy, Nami, Chopper, and Brook agreed to follow them to where they live, but Usopp didn't want to find that out himself and disagreed, however Nami made the point quickly that if they don't do something the monster might get them in the forest. So Usopp being the scared one now reluctantly went with the plan following the Seven Dwarves close, but not to close as the seven Dwarves continue singing there song.

Heigh-Ho, 

Heigh-Ho, 

Heigh-Ho, 

Heigh-Ho, 

Heigh-Ho, 

Heigh-Ho, 

Heigh-Ho hum

Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho

It's home from work we go

(Whistling)

Heigh-Ho,

Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho

Heigh-Ho

Heigh-Ho

Its' home from work we go

(Whistling) X2

Heigh-Ho(While the music and song fade away)

As the half of the Straw Hat crew followed the Seven Dwarves, Luffy can tell that the music was fading away bit by bit, but knew that more musical Instrument was gonna be played later on. As the other four of the crew were oblivious to the Instruments being played except for the singing.

* * *

><p>With Zoro, Sanji, Robin, and Franky they were unconscious at the moment from crashing on the ground. Robin have save them from the crash was unconscious with the crew for they are in a house with Animals such as Deer, Squirrels, chipmunks, birds, and a turtle there with a person taking care of the house while cleaning along with her animal friends name Snow White. She found the four after her animal friends showed her there are people unconscious in front of the house, She didn't question the fact that they were here, but the fact if they are alright or not. Eventually Zoro got up from his unconsciousness and was looking at Robin who was awake from there rough landing.<p>

"Hi."

"Hello Swordsman-san." Both stared for a bit until Zoro realize they are inside a house, looking around he found Sanji and Franky laying on bed with a third person there sleeping with them.

"How long?" Zoro asked.

"For a while by now, it is nighttime and Snow White was very kind to help us even if she didn't know who we are even though we flew from the sky landing here." Robin explain assuring Zoro that he and half of the crew are safe.

"Snow White?" Zoro question the name and who can blame him it's not a name you use often either.

"That's her name, Snow White made sure we were safe and sound, by the time I got up, she is very kind and understand after telling our part of the story." Robin said.

"So what she do while we were out unconscious." Zoro asked.

"Well she was cleaning the house with her animal friends, something to do about cleaning for the owners of the house in surprise, she also took care of our stuff in case they were damage from the fall, I asked does she live here and she said no, apparently she is running away from the queen who wants to kill her for reason unknown." Robin said sadden by Snow White's story to hear that someone would kill Snow White for reasons unknown was wrong. Zoro look at Snow White seeing all her beauty and looking at the wall thinking of what he just heard, from his understanding this was one of those times that if Luffy was here he decided to go after the queen for doing this kind of stuff.

"Snow White has a very kind soul, I respect that even after dropping from nowhere she help us no matter what she has my thanks and if this queen decides to try anything, I'll make her pay." Zoro said with determination, robin nodded as well agreeing with Zoro. But not long had they finish the conversation, they heard something from the distance making some of Snow White's animal friends get up with Zoro and Robin listening from where it was coming from. The way it sounded it was singing Heigh-Ho.

"Looks like we'll have company." Zoro said with a defensive and threatening tone, Robin shivered a bit while trying to not show fear, but Zoro was acting unusual of himself.

"Where are my swords?" Zoro asked as Robin pointed to where his swords are Zoro rush to get them as quick as possible before the upcoming battle while the animals was running into the wilderness.

* * *

><p>As for the Seven Dwarves they were keep watch from a safe distance where Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook were making sure the Seven Dwarves were okay. Although some got tired of the singing, but was put into a halt as the leading Dwarf stop, but created a wave effect making the other dwarves bump into each other.<p>

"The door, it's wide open?!" Said the leading dwarf, they sneak up to get a better look only to see the house is lit up and the chimney was smoking. the Straw Hats saw the Seven Dwarves debate on what to do and what would be inside their house before they could approach it.

* * *

><p>Zoro took the back entrance sneaking out and was getting ready to fight whoever was gonna approach the house, however when he found it was clear Zoro move on forward to the front and keep on going until he was in a empty area.<p>

"Huh seems like no ones-"

BONK, BONG, KONK, KANG, BANG, DONG, BING

Zoro was unprepared for what had came as an sudden attack from Luffy biting Zoro's head, Nami beating Luffy's head by accident attacking blindly, Usopp and Chopper grabbing both Zoro's arms, and Brook grabbing Zoro's legs. Once Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook realize that is was one of the crew members they stop their attack and let him go.

"Zoro-san it's you? We thought you were an intruder of their house?!" Brook said.

"Wait what, who's house?" Zoro asked.

"There were seven little men maybe Dwarves I think that are thinking someone invaded their house and are sneaking into the house." Nami explain. Zoro's eyes widen in the realization that he and Robin made and mistake.(Interesting fact though is while Zoro was sneaking to the Seven Dwarves he walk past them without realizing it)

"Crap, we got to get towards the house, Snow White's in danger." Zoro said.

"Who?" Chopper asked.

"Never mind, let's go before something bad happens." Zoro said as they rush towards the house before trouble starts.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Pete he has search far and wide for the world key only to find that it was nearly impossible to find in plane sight or hidden for that matter. Even with Tree Root his monster that he summon he still can't find it.<p>

"HMMMMMM that's it, I search high and low, far and wide, left and right, up and down, North and South, East and West, Big and small, I even look for the world Key for something alive and not alive, but still can't find it. OH how am I suppose to find it now." Pete asked himself, it wasn't long after he was fighting the Straw Hats that he look for the afternoon till nighttime, right now though the only place he hadn't look is the castle of which the queen lives who is also trying to kill Snow White. When Pete saw the castle his curiosity got the better of him.

"Hmm that looks important, hehehe perhaps I'll find it there." Pete said, now gonna search the place and see if he can find the world key there.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the chapter of the day, Thank you for reading and enjoying the chapter. As for more exciting chapters stay tune for more chapters in the future and hopefully I won't take as long as a month to make an chapter I hope. <strong>


	4. Snow White and the Seven Dwarves 2

**Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter for Snow White and the Seven Dwarves part 2. And for today I am glad to say that the chapters are going smoothly as plan so expect the arc to be done in part 3 or part 4 of the chapters. Hopefully this won't take long and we will head to the next location sooner or later. **

**Note: The song that will be coming up was tricky cause it was hard to remember the words at the time after not watching for so long, but I think I got it down, if not correct me if I am wrong, but remember I don't own the song anyway. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Disney, Songs or anything except OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Snow White and the Seven Dwarves Part 2<strong>

When Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook rushed towards the house they soon found something they didn't expect.

"What the heck happen!" Nami, Usopp, and Zoro nearly shouted and were gawking at the sight staring at what happen to everyone in the house.

* * *

><p><em>few minutes back<em>

When Zoro and the Seven Dwarves were sneaking, a bush was between the seven Dwarves and Zoro as they sneak past each other, while Zoro took longer to gte tangled by Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook.

Once the Seven Dwarves(Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sneezy, Bashful, Sleepy, and Dopey) were inside their own house, they soon investigate the house in every corner soon noticing everything is clean and shiny. More of their house being clean was suspicious, However what the Seven Dwarves don't know is that they are being watch by two guys(Sanji and Franky) who were waiting for the right time.

The Seven Dwarves look around for a while until Dopey being the curious one look upstairs only to be surprise by what came next...

"ATTACK!"

"FOR ROBIN-CHWAN AND THE BEAUTIFUL MAIDEN SNOW WHITE-CHAN!" yelled Sanji as Dopey saw Sanji and Franky seconds away from him until.

BAM

The Six other Dwarves turn in time to see Franky charge at them(Grumpy and Sneezy). The two dwarves tried to fight off Franky with Grumpy jump right on top of Franky's back, while Franky grab Sneezy's with both hands.

"Heh got ya you little...ah what are you guys?"

BONK

"Who do you think you are coming in our house you underwear weirdo person." Grumpy shouted while hitting Franky's head with a stick(Which it hurts)

"Underwear?! This is a speedo bro, SPEEDO, and I'm not a weirdo I am hmmmmmmm suuuuuuuppeeeeeeeerrr Franky." Franky said letting go of sneezy, getting Grumpy off his back and doing his super pose all the while explaining himself.

For Sanji he was tackled by all sides after trying to take on Dopey. Doc was giving orders while trying to help on were to grab Sanji, Happy was grabbing Sanji by his right arm hoping to bring Sanji down with his weight, Bashful grab Sanji by his other arm in hopes to bring him down to their level, as Dopey was grabing Sanji's right leg biting might I add, And for Sleepy well you know he slept or tried to stay awake.

Sanji was in a pickle for the only thing he can do was...

"OI FRANKY I NEED SOME HELP TO GET THESE MIDGETS OFF!" Sanji shouted making all seven Dwarves look at Sanji weirdly for a second than they all shouted.

"A Midget?"

"Get that weird girly blonde hair and spinning eyebrow guy." Grumpy ordered as every Dwarf tackled Sanji before he can respond to Grumpy's comment. Soon all seven jump on top of Sanji as he struggled to escape. So Franky jump in as they tackled each other trying to see who will win the fight until.

"Enough."

**Treinta Fleur: Hold**

Soon the tackled mess was done and all nine of them were tangled up in what look like arms. Robin was upstairs with Snow White awake and was surprise by what has happen here. At the same time Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook barge in time see the mess.

_present time_

"Please don't fight, I'm sorry there was an misunderstanding,I was only trying to make the house look nice and take care of injured people until the owners arrive, so please don't fight." Snow White said in concern with a sad voice almost can make a grown man cry(almost). The Straw Hat crew and Seven Dwarves look at each other and realize how ridiculous this situation was and that both sides didn't try to understand the situation before barging in.

* * *

><p>Now in the bedroom of the Seven Dwarves along with the Straw Hat crew and Snow White. Some of them needed to introduce themselves before they talk.<p>

"I'm a...sorry for the misunderstanding miss a Snow White, and you too the um...what you call yourselves again?" Doc asked.

"We're the Straw Hat Pirates Yohohoho. My name is Brook the Musician of the crew, it's nice to meet you all. Um Miss Snow White may I..."

"OH NO YOU DON'T, NOT HERE YOU WILL." Nami shouted than beat Brook on the head creating a big lump on his head.

"What was he gonna say?" Grumpy asked suspicious of Brook and the Straw Hat Pirates.

"Oh nothing, so anyway I'm Nami the Navigator of the crew. Nice to meet you Mr..." Nami was than interrupted by Grumpy's speech of being suspicious of the Straw Hats.

"HEH like I buy any of this, I'm warning ya, this crew spells disaster for all of us, especially the woman are nothing, but trouble since now there is three of them." Grumpy stated only to come face to face with Nami's scary face expressions.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Nami asked tempted to do Grumpy the same like with Brook.

"I can say as much as I want Miss Nami or is that your real name." Grumpy said as the two had a stare down and static spark between the two. While the two are at each other Happy and Dopey talk with Franky as they introduce themselves.

"Don't mind him, Grumpy is always like that." Happy said and than he introduce himself next along with Dopey, "My name is Happy and this is Dopey."

"Ow nice to meet you two bros, my name is Franky the Shipwright of the crew and it's so SUUUUUPPEEEER this week." Franky said than doing his Franky pose. For Chopper he was shy at first, but soon talk with Snow White since he was more comfortable with her.

"Hi I'm Tony Tony Chopper the Doctor of the crew." Before Chopper could say more he was pick up by Snow White as he was cuddled and snugged by her arms.

"Aw your so cute and a great doctor too." Snow White said making Chopper blush a bit(Which rarely happens).

"Ah...just because you compliment me doesn't mean It'll make me happy." Even though Chopper said that Snow White knew what he meant anyway.

"It's good to know your happy Chopper, I'm Snow White." Snow White said to Chopper.

"Ah pretty name." While Chopper and Snow White are talking enjoying each others company, Robin and Doc talk as well.

"And who might you be miss-"

"Nico Robin the Archaeologist of the crew and you must be Doc please to meet you." Robin said while smiling, Doc didn't know how to but into words, but robin still understood him otherwise.

"Why ah um ah thank you Miss Robin." Doc said lost for words. Doc didn't know why, but felt that Robin at least know what he meant when he try to say something. As the two talk, Usopp, Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy were talking to Bashful, Sneezy, and Sleepy.

"So you three must be Bashful, Sneezy, and Sleepy in order I guess." Zoro presume.

"Well..." Bashful was to shy to talk cause of new people being here and all.

"Must be the shy type." Sanji said to his crew.

"Hehe well don't worry there is nothing to be shy about, for I CAPTAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIN USOPP Is here." Usopp said with pride until..

"Is he always like this?" Sleepy asked making Usopp fall on his head anime style.

"Yeah he is." Both Sanji and Zoro said at the same time.

"He is actually the Sniper of the crew and his name is Usopp he just tends to lie at times." Sanji said, "And I'm Sanji the Cook of the crew, so anything you like me to make I'll cook it up."

"Roronoa Zoro and I'm the Swordsman of the crew." Zoro said.

"Heh short and sweet like that thick skull of yours." Sanji replied.

"Huh like your no better you with your girly blonde hair." Zoro argued, earning a glare from Sanji and fierce reply.

"OI IT'S BAD ENOUGH I HEAR IT FROM THE GRUMPY GUY, I DON'T NEED TO HEAR IT FROM YOU ROCKS FOR BRAINS." Sanji yelled as Zoro was about to reply, Grumpy soon join in.

"Heh like a bunch of sissy you two are with your weird hair and clothes." Grumpy said making the two look at him.

"Huh?!" Shouted Sanji and Zoro, soon the three would argue if it weren't for~

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU THREE." Nami shouted and beat some sense into Sanji, Zoro, and Grumpy in a split second.

"Oh please don't fight, it's not nice to hurt each other." Snow White said to them making the fight stop in a second from hearing kind words.

"Sorry, I try not to be violent next time." Nami said apologizing to Snow White.

"Wow I never seen Nami be so nice before!" Luffy said in surprise from what happen.

"I don't think she has ever been this nice like ever." Zoro admitted, agreeing with Luffy.

"And you must be the captain right." Snow White asked.

"Yep, but how did you know?" Luffy asked Snow White wondering how she knew about that.

"I just guess." Snow White said being honest.

"Ah okay, I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" Luffy said with a grin, making the seven Dwarves and Snow White look at him questionably.

"King of the Pirates?" Sleepy wondering what Luffy means.

"Yep that's his dream as we all have our own dreams too." Zoro said.

"Sounds like a big dream." Sneezy said, the others also agree to the statement.

"Yep, and I still got to find the One Piece before that dream happens, although I need to help Angel on her quest and Jadis with hers too." Luffy said, than went to talking to himself. While they talk everyone soon began to walk in the kitchen as Snow White realize that her soup might boil over, they would have talk some more on the dinning table if it weren't for the one detail...

"Just a minute, did you wash your hands?" Snow White asked making the dwarves look at each other in question while some of the crew look nervous.

"Ah come on now you mean to tell me you guys never wash your hands before eating, even Luffy has some idea what that means." Sanji said only to get sweating looking from Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Franky, and Brook in silences.

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU GUYS NEVER WASH YOUR HANDS BEFORE EATING?!" yelled Sanji like scolding at little kids. The five admit that they didn't think about it and made excuses for why only for Nami to say their "Morons" like usual.

The Seven Dwarves were the same as they were being tested if they wash their hands or not by Snow White. So when each one was inspected they were sent to wash their hands or get clean up a bit before supper. Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Franky, and Brook were doing the same, for if they didn't they suffer Nami's wrath.

* * *

><p>Once in the room Grumpy and Zoro sat on a separate Barrel as Grumpy can only complain about "Woman" with Zoro agreeing to Grumpy as well.<p>

"Courage men, Courage, don't be nervous." Doc said trying to encourage the others to wash up. Happy was the first to touch the water saying, "Gosh It's wet."

As for Sneezy, he was second to touch the water feeling and saying how cold it is too.

While this was going on Luffy was sensing a musical song was about to play.

"Hmmm."

"What's wrong Luffy." Franky asked.

"I feel like they are about to sing." Making Usopp, and Franky fell on their heads anime style.

"Oi what makes you say-" After recovering Franky was about to resort, but realize that the six of the Dwarves were acting weird like in rhythm of an song. Than...

(Doc)Step up to the tub

It ain't no disgrace

just pull up your sleeves

And get in your place

Then scoop up the water

and rub it on your face

an' go Blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle

Franky, Usopp, and Zoro were about to ask what are they doing until realizing that Luffy, and Brook join in on the wash up as well.

Pick up the soap

Now don't try to Bluff

Work up a lather

An' when it's enough

Get your hands full of water

Ya Snort and Ya snuff

An' go blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle

Even though this look ridiculous to must, to Luffy and Brook it was fun to them. Soon Franky and Usopp join in the wash and sing along song.

Ya douse and souse

Ya rub and scrub

Ya spatter and Splash all over the tub

You may be cold and wet when your done

But you gotta admit it's good clean fun

So splash all you like

It ain't any trick 

As soon as your through

You'll feel mighty slick

(Grumpy)Bunch of old nanny goats

Ya make me sick, goin'

an' like Buld-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle

Instrumental

"Um what was that Grumpy?" Zoro asked.

"What was what?" Grumpy asked.

"You know, what you just did?" Zoro asked again.

"Did what?" Grumpy asked confused of Zoro's question.

"You know what forget it." Zoro said until.

(Grumpy)Ha, Next thing you know, she be tying you up in ears with pink ribbons and smell you up with that stuff called a... perfume ha.

Instrumental 

The Six Dwarves with Luffy, Usopp, Franky and Brook wash up to their best until they were clean and spotless for supper. Of course some had to be double check every now and than, but with all that said and done they were clean, all but...

(Grumpy)A fine bunch a water-lilies you all turn out to be...I like to see anyone make me or him wash...if in the water

Now this got doc's attention making him grumpy this time. But he already have a plan in mind, as he gathered the five dwarves with Luffy, Usopp, Franky, and Brook for a plan of washing the two up. After hearing Doc's plan they were whispering in giggling in laugher, once they knew what too Doc lead the group whistling as Luffy whistled with his three crewmembers as well. When the crew and six dwarves surround Zoro and Grumpy they whistle in tune until...

"GET THEM!" They piled on top of both Zoro and Grumpy. The two fought for a while trying to fight their way out as Doc gave orders and Luffy had to help with Zoro for struggling into the tub. it took a while, but they got them in both together. Once in Everyone scrub them like their was no tomorrow, while Dopey was trying to get the soap, but end up swallowing the soap down anyway. As everyone in the room scrub the two they all over the place(Overdoing it), but getting them clean and spotless.

(Doc)Now scrub good an' hard

It can't be denied

That they look mighty cute

As soon as their dried

(Everyone)Well it's good for the soul

and it's good for the hide

to go Bud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle

As the song tune down, the six dwarves put ribbons and flowers on Grumpy making him mad at them.

"If you guys do that to me I'll-"

"Nah don't worry we won't embarrass you Zoro, we just need to wash you for-"

"SUPPER" Snow White shouted to get their attention.

"Supper-

-FOOD-

-YAH?!" Soon the group drop the two Zoro and Grumpy in the tub again, but as they got out they both had a grumpy expression that said "Why me" in their faces, once everyone was back on the table they talk some more about stuff and were enjoying the company everyone was having.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Pete was walking after his discovery of the Castle. He decided to walk inside undetected in the lower waters where the dungeon would be, Pete was a little creep out by the place and all the creepy eerie feeling in his gut that he should have stay with his monster Tree Root outside instead of sneaking and exploring the place.<p>

"O what is with this place? It's like being with Maleficent all over again, and she's not here." Pete said unsure of the place he was look in now. As he keep on looking and exploring he soon came to find a woman in anger walking into a room from a staircase. Whoever she was Pete knew he shouldn't be spotted by another especially her for some reason, for an eerie feeling was coming from the woman. So Pete hid the best he could until she was out of sight and out of mind.

As she walk into the room Pete sneak up to the door and all he could hear from sneaking up the door was "The heart of the pig" which creep him out the most out of the place so far. But as he tried to listen in all he can make out was some stuff like ingredients of some sorts, Pete even heard some rumbling sound like thunder of something striking somebody or some object. Pete had enough of this and wanted to look inside so with a small pull on the door and a peck inside with his eyes he look to see an transformation being process in front of his eyes. As Pete step away from the door now frighten by what is going on he slowly walk back tip toe, than turn around to tip toe away until...

"YOU!"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

THUD

Pete was scared by the sudden burst from the door, he jump high in the air and fell down on his butt feeling sore for a moment. Afterwards was staring straight at the eyes of an old woman of something that made Pete hairs turn white with hairs sticking up and made him scream like a girl for 10 seconds. The old Woman look into Pete's eyes and asked him a question for his presence inside her castle.

"Who are you, and how dare you enter the queen's castle without my permission." The old woman said demanding answers from Pete, While Pete on the other hand was scared of her right about now.

"My-my-my name is P-P-P-P-P-P-Pete miss and I-"

"Wait! Pete, as in Pete who works for the Mistress of all evil, that Pete?" The old Woman asked, making Pete nodded. Than unexpectedly The old woman chuckled and laugh out loud for her ignorance of this info.

"I should have known, so she was the one who sent you here in my kingdom cause of the pirate group right?" She asked.

"Huh, yes that right, but how did you know about this?" Pete asked wondering of how she know of this without powers of her own.

"I have an Magic Mirror who knows all and sees all, but never directly tells answers of what you seek." She said, giving Pete and understanding what she means.

"So tell me do you know what happen to the Straw Hat Pirates, cause I beat them and I'm sure they lost to my monster." Pete said with an smirk, but it drop after hearing what the old woman said about them and why she is dress like she is now.

"unfortunately they aren't, the magic Mirror says that they have been staying company in a cottage with seven small men living happily and will continue to search for something called the world key. And from what I hear they will be trouble for what I have plan for Snow White." The old Woman said explaining to Pete.

"Grrrrr than we got to stop them and end them once and for all." Pete said with determination.

"I'm glad you say that come I will show you what I have in mind for those fools and the for Snow White." Soon the two walk into her personal place of Witchcraft and sorcery. Where they will scheme and plan for the Straw Hat Crew and Snow White's demise.

* * *

><p><strong>And cut, that is all for today and if you have any question or just some reviews for comments you like to make just post them here. Thank you for reading the chapter and hopefully you enjoy the story. <strong>


	5. Snow White and the Seven Dwarves 3

**Hello readers and welcome to another exciting chapter of The World of Disney Adventures starring the Straw Hat Pirates. Now before we go on I have a few things to say.**

**1. When near the end of the chapter their will be a boss battle theme to near the end of each world arc and sometimes the final ending will be longer depending on the story. **

**2. I am finally able to bring a OC character from Mandalore the Freedom name Roger Kenny to bring in the story with a twist even he won't know about.**

**3. As the second stated bringing in OC characters in and I am bringing a OC of my own that might be part of the story or just a minor OC character with little meaning to the story.**

**4. Most of you realize or don't know about me making a lot of challenges lately, well it's because I'm trying to give something before I give out a chapter for everyone to read. Cause now I'm making chapters high around 2,000 words - 4,000 words about, it harder to make a chapter than before, but I am glad that everyone is patient and waiting hard for the chapter to appear. Thank You very much, it's by all means always appreciated by you the readers. **

**5. I want to thank the ones who have mark this story and OPUA in fav. and Followers in the two stories, for as of now with two stories combine we almost have 100 reviews, but now have 93 reviews HOORAY AND CONGRATES TO EVERYONE!**

**6. Finally for the story we are 1/40 done of the story and worlds to visit. Also since this story is getting good reviews, mark fav and Followers, I am glad to announce a might be possible for to make in the future two more stories of The World of Disney Adventures 2, and 3. **

**And that is all for now. Hope you like the chapter and enjoy the chapter of the day. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Disney, songs, or anything except OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Snow White and the Seven Dwarves part 3<strong>

After the Straw Hat Pirates explain their situation to Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. They allowed them to stay for a while until they found the 40 DTWK(Day Trail World Key), so when morning came each of the Straw Hats were task with one job by Nami herself.

Nami, Franky and Zoro would join the Seven Dwarves in the mine, due to Nami knowing about the jewels which force one of the crew members to join her in digging of the mines.

Usopp, Chopper, and Sanji would stay behind and stand guard while everyone was away. Sanji being the happy one due to being with Snow White, Chopper didn't mind the company along with the animal friends, Usopp relaxing for once since he don't have to do much.

Luffy, Robin, and Brook would go into the woods as a group to keep on searching for the item at the mean time. Right now they been searching and searching in each root and corner, but no luck like usual.

As the crew stayed for what seem like a while, was actually about 2 or 3 days, the crew began to feel close with Snow White like she was someone who they can be around a lot, as for the Seven Dwarves they felt they can relate to some things, although sometimes there are arguments(Grumpy, Nami, Zoro, and Sanji) they still get along just fine.

On the third night they were partying like their was no tomorrow, for their was singing, dancing, and just plain being silly all over. As the party went on they had fun and enjoy the night being together. While partying Snow White told a story of her own which had a song with it, Snow White telling about a prince she would one day to see again and meet someday.

* * *

><p>However far off in the distance in the queens castle was Pete and the Queen in her old age form. For the two have an scheme of their own.<p>

"So uh what's you gonna do with the apple?" Pete asked.

"Simple my friend, with this apple and this magic potion I will create a poison apple, one that she will never wake up." The queen explain soon as she put the apple in the pot full of ingredients for her magic spell to work. The apple was pulled out seconds later covered in blue goo with a skull marking and the apple turn black.

"Look, the poison is working and soon the spell will take effect, transforming it into a red apple ready to bring a sleeping death." She said to herself mostly.

"A Sleeping death?" Pete was confused by how an apple can do that now.

"Yes, after putting it into the pot of all the ingredients I need, I lift the apple up as the spell takes effect. Once it takes effect it will turn back to it's original form. For one bite and your blood runs cold and you feel sleepy never to wake up again." She explained.

"Oh so it is powerful magic in work." Pete said realizing how the apple works.

"Yes indeed haha...HERE HAVE A BITE!"

"Wait no please I don't want to go into sleeping forever." Pete tried to escape, but found he was cornered.

"Hahaha that's not for you, it's for Snow White. With one bite of this apple soon she will be in a deep sleep, than I will be fairest of the land hahaha." The Queen laugh until Pete made an point of something important.

"Um question, if she does eat the apple, is there a way to cure the magic curse?" Pete asked catching her attention.

"Your right, their might be an antidote, must make sure." Once the Queen look through her book of magic, she soon found what she is looking for, "AH! Here it is! The poison apple can be cure only by true loves kiss. Kiss? BAH! They'll think she be dead by than, and they'll bury her alive haha." After settling the matter, Pete soon followed her out of the castle and into the wilderness where they meet with Pete's monster Tree Root. Soon they went off to find Snow White to wherever she is.

* * *

><p>By the fourth day, everyone was used to each other they got the hang of things. Only this time seem different, with changing shifts everyday it was Nami, Brook, Sanji, and Zoro going to the mines. While Luffy, Robin, Franky, and Usopp look in the woods for the world key. And Chopper staying to guard the house where Snow White will stay. Before going the Straw Hat crew talk to themselves for a moment about their situation.<p>

"Hey any luck on finding the world key?" Nami asked.

"No, nothing at all." Brook said.

"No way, how are we suppose to keep going if we remain stuck here?" Nami asked.

"Not sure, but it has to show sometime." Robin said.

"Ow this is suuuuupeeer big problem although this life style isn't bad either, I mean I still want to go on adventures. But after being here four days it feels like..."

"like home." Sanji said finishing up Franky's sentences in which Franky nodded.

"So what we do?" Chopper asked worried about their situation too.

"We'll just keep on doing what we do until we find the World Key." Zoro said making everyone nod in agreement. Soon they all went out for the day, but not without hugging Snow White since they are getting used to being with them. As Chopper stayed holding the fort until they return.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, An old woman in black clothes. Walk with an basket of apples with one apple different from the others. Pete was walking behind with Tree Root being the guard of the two. Soon two vultures followed the group to where their might be food near by.<p>

* * *

><p>As for Snow White and Chopper, Snow white was making blueberry pie for when everyone returns.<p>

"Smells good." Chopper said.

"Yes, and once it's finish their would be enough for all of us." Snow White said making more than one blueberry pie, "You must be good with animals aren't you Chopper."

"Yeah, I used to be one until I ate a fruit that allows me to be human like, So I can speak to animals and people." Chopper said.

"Ah, I wish I can talk to animals too." Snow White said. As they continued to make the pie, a shadow soon appeared in front of the window realizing someone was here they both look to see a old woman(The queen) was looking inside with a smile evil and wicked you think she be a witch. However she soon had a soft expression and a soft tone.

"How are you two today?" She asked. Snow White was nervous along with Chopper who was somewhat unsure of the old woman.

"Well we were just making blueberry pies." Snow White said.

"We?" The old Woman was confused cause she can't see Chopper.

"Yes, Chopper here is staying with me while everyone else is gone for the day." Snow White said, picking up Chopper to show her as Chopper wave to be polite, but was unsure of the old woman.

"Oh I see, what a cute little creature you are, and I must say Blueberry pies is good, but what about Apple pies?" She asked.

"Apple Pies?" Both Snow White and Chopper asked.

"Yes, it's apple pies that they want, here have a bite." The old Woman offered a red apple, Chopper tried to sniff the apple, but was offered a apple of his own. Chopper was still unsure of the woman, but was about to walk outside when the birds acted crazy and tried to make the old woman go away. But Snow White was their to shoo them off. Chopper was confused by this and walk to them to asked what was that about. After they told him Chopper soon realize this was not an nice old woman, but an bad one instead.

"SNOW WHITE GET-" His words fell deaf to ears as a hand grab Chopper, than put him to sleep with a fruit gas and drag him into the woods by none other than Tree Root and Pete without being spotted or seen.

"Gehahahaha, yell all you want reindeer, but Snow White will be finish before you get to her and I will be making sure of that bahahahaha." Pete soon made Chopper go deeper into the woods with Tree Root as their ride. The Animals knew what to do and went to call for help before something happens to Chopper and Snow White.

* * *

><p>Speaking of them, Luffy, Robin, Franky and Brook were looking for hours and found nothing except tree, leaves, and anything else they can find until...<p>

"Hey you guys look." Brook pointed at the animals that were coming towards them in fast pace like something was wrong.

"Yo what's wrong with the animals, I know they are friendly, but their acting crazy today." Franky said not understanding what their saying along with Robin and Brook. Luffy on the other hand somehow understood what their saying and went running to save Chopper and Snow White.

(**Note: I figured since watching the filler arc where Luffy understood a dragon from Warship island arc, it make some sense on the how he understood the Sea Kings talking somewhat from the Time Skip version on Fishmen Island.)**

"Luffy where are you going?" Robin asked not sure what happen and how Luffy knows.

"Snow White and Chopper are in trouble we got to save them." Luffy shouted.

"You be saving no one Straw Hat." Said Pete who was on Tree Root and was walking towards them and holding on to Chopper who is his prisoner at the moment.

"CHOPPER! Let him go you fat cat!" Luffy shouted.

"FAT?! I'm not fat, I'm chubby, and I'll have you know I weigh less than you think pal. And thanks to your animal friends I finally have you now, and this time I will beat you to a pulp." Pete said, "So surrender now or your friend gets it." Pete smiled knowing they won't attack with their friend as his hostage, however Pete had someone tap his shoulders behind him making him look away for a bit as Luffy took the moment too **gomu gomu no amidori. **Pete never saw what came next as he was caught by Luffy's arm and drag along with Chopper. When Pete was about to hit the ground he bounce up letting go of Chopper, giving Robin a chance to catch Chopper into her arms. As for Pete well he went bouncing and bouncing off the ground until he hit an hole in a tree with his rear end sticking out and top half stuck in the tree.

"Hey! Get me out of here!" Pete yelled inside a tree.

"Sorry pal, but I'm afraid you are out of luck their Mr. Pete." Brook said.

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that...ATTACK!" As soon as Pete gave the command Tree Root slam his branch at them trying to crush them.

"Ow I don't think so. " Franky than pointed his arm at Tree Root ready to attack.

**weapons left**

Franky fired his attack at Tree Root, unfortunately the monster made his own attack with **Leaf shuriken barrage **at them. The Four Straw Hats dodge in time, While Chopper sleep like a baby almost until he started to wake up to see Robin smiling.

"Hello Doctor-san." robin said holding Chopper in her arms with care.

"Robin, where am I? OH NO! SNOW WHITE SHE'S IN DNAGER! Their is an old Woman who is trying to kill Snow White!" Chopper explain, making the others surprise by the news unfortunately, Tree Root didn't gave them a chance to move or escape.

"Don't worry Chopper-san, if anything Nami, Usopp, Zoro, and Sanji have heard of the news and are trying to get to Snow White in time." Brook said, while dodging the monster's attack.

"Bahahahaha oh I don't think so." Pete said still stuck in the hole in the tree.

"What you mean Fat Cat?" Luffy asked, than dodge an attack from Tree Root. Pete tried to pull himself out, eventually he did get out of the hole in the tree to say something, "Oh wouldn't you like to know? Let's just say your other crew members and the seven Dwarves are dealing with an creation of the queen herself they can't beat right now." Pete said remembering what happen before they made the poison apple.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_In the castle in the secret place where she in her old woman form and Pete were creating a spell to summon a warriors to their command. _

_"Hey a what this spell do once it works?" Pete asked. _

_"This spell from the oldest spell book known in this world, it has the power of the old and ancient witch and wizards that have created exactly 146 spells that can be preform in different ways. With this spell book I can create a spell in 10 different ways, one of the spell I am creating is a summon spell #146. It was considered to be the final spell ever created in ancient times before the book was lost and the witch and wizards vanish." The Queen explained, as she work on the magic she added something else in case the summon warriors would turn against them making the warrior a mindless soldier. _

_"Now begin the magic spell." Soon a circle of symbols showed on the ground where the summoned warriors will appear. _

_World Location: WARWORLD_

_In a world of unknown was a torn up world in war. The world is in shambles, ruins, self destruction from man's own selfish gain. But that's not what we're looking at we're looking at the one who will cause problems for the Straw Hat Pirates in the near future calling himself Roger Kenny. He is 6"6' tall, long red hair to his neck, small beard, scar on his cheek, combat armor almost similar to Deathstroke and is 29 years of age._

_Right now he is searching for someone of who calls himself Weakman, a powerful warrior said to cause chaos and destruction to anyone who knows how to fight. for whoever fights Weakman is consider weak and powerless against him as they become broken and crippled against him. Worse of all none of his fights show that he started it. _

_Soon Roger Kenny found the man in description, he has pale skin, silver hair covering his left eye, wears a simple gray coat from neck to feet and has gray shoes with gray gloves(Looks like a Kingdom Hearts Organization XIII member reject). __Right now Roger Kenny working as a Bounty Hunter is hunting Weakman and now finding his target he will strike to kill with a sniper gun. Looking at the wanted poster in holographic form for his crimes on not this world, but many others in 189 galaxies. _

_"Let's see what is known about our guys?" Roger said to himself as he look over Weakman's file._

_Weakman file:_

_height 6"1'_

_weight 176_

_age 169_

_bounty: $198,050,304,627,000.98_

_made 4,862 known crimes against the law._

_biggest known crime: walk in a meeting council of ambassadors from 50 galaxies without clearance, took out whole security force killing the whole force assign there, and disrespectfully mock the ambassadors and councils, while destroying the room meeting. _

_recent known crime: has taken out an entire army by himself, killing everyone except 2 people._

_Wanted: Dead!_

_File end_

_Roger Kenny look at the file and found it was ridiculous for one man to be wanted nearly $200,000,000,000,000.00 for a single person. He shrug it off and went to aim his sniper gun at Weakman, than with one pull of the trigger fired a plasma bullet at Weakman, but nothing happen and Weakman was in Roger's lock on sight. So moving closer by 12 feet from a far distance of 500 feet fired again locking on target once more. However Weakman was unaffected once more. This went on about 3 times and through all that time Weakman stood there like nothing happen. So Roger fired a lot more stuff from a distances like bazooka, rockets launcher, soon got out every vehicles he had, heck even shot a super powered laser from a satellite and so far nothing happen to Weakman as he stands there like nothing is effecting him or he didn't care at all. _

_"Alright this is getting ridiculous, time for some hand to hand combat." So without a word Roger came at Weakman with a hoverboard rocketing towards Weakman, than jump off just at the right time to throw a punch right at the head of Weakman, but. Once Roger punch Weakman, he keep on punching, kicking, and headbutt Weakman all over until about 473 hits Roger stop to take a breather. When Roger Kenny look to see is Weakman is standing, Roger than realize after looking at Weakman that he is unaffected at all._

_"What the-"_

_CRACK_

_"Huh!" Soon Roger's body crack and crack, but not on the outside, but on the inside instead, felt his bones crack and crack until he slump flat on the ground laying there like a log. Weakman slowly walk up to Roger while coughing until he was close enough to bent down and whisper in Roger's ear saying._

_"You will always be weak." Weakman said, got up from crouching and walk off with his hood over his head while coughing along the way. Roger in his mind felt embarrassed and shame for the first time in his life. He mentally swear if Weakman will appear again he will kill him no matter what. But than a circle with symbols on the ground was transporting him to another place as he felt all his bones were healed and his mind being mentally controlled turning into a mindless soldier._

_World Location: Snow White and the Seven Dwarves _

_Pete and the Queen soon had their warrior appeared hoping for two, but only got one. _

_"Well, while I would hope for two warriors, this one will do for now. Pete anything you command he will do for now and forever." The Queen said, Pete smiled knowing what he needed to do, than walk in front of his mindless soldier to give a command._

_"Alright you listen up, You will hunt the crew known as the Straw Hat Pirates, and destroy them all got it?" Roger Kenny nodded to the command and ran off into the night to hunt the others down._

_Flashback ended_

* * *

><p><em>Few minutes before the Queen met with Snow White and Chopper<em>

When Nam, Zoro, Usopp and Sanji walk with the Seven Dwarves to the mine, Zoro sense a presences from afar looking back thinking they are being watch, saw nothing except a path and tress.

"Zoro what's wrong?" Usopp asked curious on what Zoro is looking at.

"Nothing just my imagination." Zoro said brushing it off, but in reality Roger Kenny was hiding behind a tree ready to pull his weapons out.

* * *

><p><strong>What is the Straw Hat Pirates gonna do now? Will they defeat Tree Root the monster of Pete's? Will the Straw Hats withstand Roger Kenny's abilities? Can they save Snow White before she eats the poison apple? Find out next time on The World of Disney Adventure.<strong>

**P.S. Next chapter will or might be the final chapter for the Snow White and the Seven Dwarves arc, Also hint on what the next world is for bonus knowledge on the next world arc. Their is a wizard, a boy, and a sword in this world that be important for the world. **


	6. SWTSD final and TSITS 1

**Hello Reader's today I am here to announce one new OC will be joining the story and his name is Drake from Jexi the Hunter. Now I know I been taking way too long with this and believe me I have. Creating some battles, making some of the OC's appearances that are from other authors look decent, and many other things that are hard in this story. **

**So if anything you have the right to complain now. Also one review that got my attention and that is the question on the Pirate King subject, well I figure why not ask yourself this if you were from the One Piece world and traveled to the world of Avengers and said "I'm going to become the Pirate King." Wouldn't many people be confused on what's a Pirate King anyhow? ****It's like traveling to another country while asking in your own language and they don't understand the meaning of it. So I sort of did that in this story like how the Straw Hats travel and Luffy stating his words and people wouldn't understand it anyway in their own world.**

**So with that said, I hope everything is said for all questions on the other story. and now for the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Disney, or anything except OC's, but not all OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Snow White and the Seven Dwarves final <strong>

**and **

**The Sword in the Stone part 1**

_Few minutes before the queen met with Snow White and Chopper_

The Seven Dwarves along with Nami, Usopp, Zoro, and Sanji. All of which was peaceful and quiet with only the Seven Dwarves doing their routine walk, but that was about to change as soon Zoro heard some bullets being reloaded slowly and quietly to an gun.

"EVERYONE MOVE!" Zoro shouted, Everyone was confused, but listen never the less, than shots were heard. The gun(AK 47 Rifle) was firing with rapid accuracy and precision, but miss everyone before anyone was shot by Roger's gun.

Zoro and Sanji charge at Roger, giving a slicing and kicking combo in which Roger didn't dodge, but was cut and bash around like a rag doll. Luckily the armor protected him from most of the damage, except for when Zoro and Sanji move in to quickly for Roger to react. With three cuts and two kicks Roger was knock down easily without much effort. Nami, Usopp, and the Seven Dwarves look to see what happen, saw that everything was okay.

"Who was that guy?" Usopp asked.

"Don't know, but he isn't tough that's for sure." Sanji said.

"More like he was being controlled." Zoro mostly stated than said about their unknown character.

"If he wanted too, he could have put up a better fight than this. But from the looks of this, he acted like, he had no mind of his own." Zoro said.

"How can you tell?" Nami asked curious on Zoro knowing this fact.

"Cause when he clash with my sword, I felt no emotion, no presence from him." Zoro said.

"Heh seems like another weird way of saying he was being voodoo into doing this by an evil spell by the Queen." Grumpy said.

"Magic Spell?" Sanji asked.

"The Queen?!" Sneezy confused and shock by knowing what happen to the man before them.

"Yes sir if that wasn't the case he wouldn't be acting like he is, I warn you, the Queen has magic that can do anything, even turn her invisible. I feel that she is here right now." Grumpy said.

"Or maybe the Queen got Snow White." Sleepy said suggestion the worst case scenario yet.

"Wait if that's the case than we need to go now!" Nami shouted, and right on time were the animals of Snow White's wilderness friends. As the Straw Hats and the Seven Dwarves were about to leave Roger got up to fight again. Before he can fight though, A deer ram him behind his back flipping him over the deer and plop on the ground once more before the birds started to peck on Roger's head and body to distract him for the others to leave. Zoro and Sanji were offered to hop on the deer's back, but they refused the offer as they had unfinish business with Roger.

"You guys go ahead, we'll hold him off." Zoro said.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Doc asked.

"Yeah, this guy looks dangerous." Happy said concern for their safety.

"Don't worry we'll be alright, beside we need to roast and bake our meal just right before it's is done and tender." Sanji said, the Seven Dwarves got the message they'll be okay and went off going where their animal friends are leading too. For now though Sanji and Zoro are gonna hold him off before he does anything.

"You better not fall behind on me Moss head." Sanji said to Zoro.

"Heh, well you better keep up with me than curly brow." Zoro said to Sanji.

Roger soon was focus on the two Sanji and Zoro, but as he was focusing on the two Roger being mind controlled tried to do something different. Roger soon draw his katana out in a stance. Silence was in the air and no one move an inch until, Roger made his first move and attack.

* * *

><p><em>Present time<em>

Pete was done thinking and now is resting letting Tree Root attack the five Straw Hat crew members.

Tree Root swing his branches around attacking everything in sight. And being part tree it had some advantages to being one. For instance, Tree Root can grow it's branches as far distances to reach some of the further away Straw Hats making some of the Straw Hats dodge the attack at times. This attack is called **tree shot, **in which Tree Root's arm branches stretch to great lengths. Robin try to hold it's branches with **Ochenta Fleur: Cuatro Manos: Pull,** by doing this Robin restricted four of the Branches from Tree Root's attack range.

The Monster than instead bend it's two branch back, than with one swing on the side threw nearly over 200 leaves creating a attack called **leaf shuriken barrage, **which creates a sharp blade of leaves. Franky ran towards robin seeing the attack before hand and went with his counter-attack **beans left, **shooting every left their was before it reach Robin.

But Tree Root wasn't giving up as it had another attack called **Ground piercer, **this attack was very deadly and it nearly put a hole in the Straw Hats body if it weren't for them dodging in the nick of time with few cuts and bruises. Brook saw his opportunity and ran drawing his sword for his new attack **Fast charge: Silent slash, **Brook charge head on at the Tree Root's attack dashing through the roots left and right in a straight line, while cutting up the roots up.

Luffy and Chopper went next as Luffy ask Chopper to give some distraction for his new attack. Chopper went to **Heavy Point **ran right up to Tree Root's legs, the creature seeing that Chopper was coming towards its direction. Using all it's tree branches(now Robin let go of the other four) launch an all out assault on Chopper called **thousand branch: whip.** Chopper was in trouble for the tree branches acted like an whip attack from each branch attack thousands times at Chopper. Chopper wasn't able to dodge in time getting the attack from all sides. But before Tree Root could keep going with the assault Luffy had his arm stretch in full arm inside between the wrist and the shoulder like a small size accordion, Luffy look at his target from a distance than shot a **gomu gomu no snipe,** from his arm out and hit Tree Root's face. As for Chopper he was okay, Lucky Brook was right next to Tree Root so he grab Chopper before anything bad happen.

The battle was fierce and deadly at the same time, for Pete was watching the whole thing and thinking he has enough and was about to snap his fingers when...

BONK POW

Two deer jump and ran over Pete with Nami and Usopp on board.

"Guys we need to go now." Nami said.

"Yeah Snow White is in danger, and the Queen could be there right now!" Usopp also said, but soon they both saw the monster was there and shriek at the monster's appearances.

"Why the monster here?!" Usopp and Nami yelled.

"That's what we're trying to get rid of to get to Snow White." Franky said. Pete soon recovered from his run over incident and got up.

"Humph like any of you will get to her in time. I'll make sure you don't do anything to ruin our plans." Pete soon open a portal of darkness and was about to walk in when Luffy charge right behind him, ramming Pete into the portal and be transported right outside the Seven Dwarves house.

"Hey this is-" Before Luffy could say anymore Pete snap his fingers and creating a shield over the house making sure no sound or anybody will go in.

"What have you done!" Luffy shouted, glaring at Pete.

"Hehe I simply put up a barrier so that no one will be able to get inside to warn Snow White of the poison Apple, shout all you want but no matter what you do she won't hear you, for by the time she eats the apple it be too late hahaha."One thing Pete's biggest mistake was is to never make Luffy angry, for if you want to make Luffy angry by hurting anyone he considers a friend than your in trouble.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS?" Luffy than shot his **gomu gomu no pistol **at Pete barely hitting him as the three battles take place.

* * *

><p><em>With Snow White and the Queen as the old lady <em>

While the battle outside was going on with Luffy vs Pete, the battle with Tree Root vs Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, along with the battle of Zoro and Sanji vs Roger. But while this was going on the Seven Dwarves were trying to reach Snow White in time, and with Nami and Usopp now taking a differet route to reach the others of the crew, but soon ran into trouble are now off to Snow White once more barely escaping Tree Root's wrath to stop the Queen. Snow White was talking with the old Lady about some stuff some of which concern her in some ways. But what caught Snow White's attention was what the lady said next.

"I will let in on a secret my young dear, for this red apple is no ordinary apple, for this is a wishing apple." She said.

"Wishing apple?" Snow White asked brighten the mood up.

"Yes, one bite and all your dreams will come true." She said, soon she offered the apple into Snow White's hand. Soon Snow White was thinking of an wish that is most joyous.

* * *

><p><em>With Zoro and Sanji <em>

Roger was proving to be more deadly than they anticipated. Roger swing his sword diagonal across Zoro's chest, Zoro dodge by jumping back, than with his head and right arm swing his sword straight at Roger's jaw and shoulder. Sanji went spin around to shot a kick for the right face side of Roger. But roger block two swords with his blade and grab Sanji foot right across Roger's right arm. It was a stand still for a moment until all three let go and continue on from there.

"This has gone far enough. Time we end this fight." Zoro said soone he inhale and exhale for his next move.

**One Gorilla **

**Two Gorilla**

"Come." Roger saw this and charge at Zoro with this challenge of strengths. Zoro soon was making his move for an next attack strike. As Roger and Zoro strike were about to strike, you can tell from a distances that this was a clash of will and strength.

Zoro struck once with his right blade with Roger's sword, Zoro struck with his left blade with Roger's blade a second time, than with a rare occasion strike with his head holding the sword against Roger's blade. Zoro done this two more times with his left sword, right sword and head sword, until Roger soon felt sluggish from clashing with Zoro's blade for Zoro to make his new attack.

**(One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine)**

**Asura: hand of death**

Roger was slash on his two front shoulders, with his front chest, and his front face from chin, to mouth, to eye, to hair. thankfully his armor covered most of the damage, but his face was damage only for a while until self regeneration was in effect from being a mindless servant.

Sanji join in as he soon kick Roger's blade away from his hand. Eventually started to kick from chest, block by an arm from Roger, Sanji rotate around to deliver another kick to the neck with his right leg, Roger block it in time barely, Sanji jump back almost flipping, but instead with his hands press against the ground and two feet together launch himself at Roger right at his front face.

Roger fell on the ground, but as he did Roger soon disappeared, into thin air. Sanji and Zoro finish what they did and defeated the opponent easily in some way.

"Heh that wasn't too hard."

"But was some challenge." Both can agree on that, than they ran off towards the direction they needed to go and with argument they would be lost or find the house they need to go.

* * *

><p>Snow White was wishing to herself, while holding the apple in her hand, hoping that her wish and others will come true. As for the old lady(Queen) was waiting patiently for Snow White to eat for her demise.<p>

* * *

><p>Tree Root was becoming a problem as of late in the battle. For some battle damages were made and both sides were getting nowhere with it.<p>

Right now Tree Root has some damage, but can heal itself as well. But not to full extent thanks to the four crew members trying to find a weakness to Tree Root's powers. Chopper was somewhere safe doing his mix of medicines, but was really doing was giving the Straw Hats the advantage by creating a serum to stop Tree Root's powers over the planets.

While that was going on Robin, Franky, and Brook were doing there best to handle the Tree Root's wrath before it can crush them.

"Hey Chopper, how the serum going?" Franky asked dodging more attack and running low and cola as well.

"Just need a little more time before it figures us out." Chopper said getting more ingredients to test his theory.

"Hurry Chopper-san we can't hold him off much longer." Brook said dodging another attack. Tree Root was becoming angry at them and was gonna try and use Leaf shuriken barrage, When Chopper just found the serum he needed.

"Guys I got it, I got the serum." But it was too late, for Tree Root launch his attack at them ready to strike. Franky fired his counter-attack, Brook went to move Robin out of the way, while Chopper saw this can only do one thing, cover the serum from being damage. As the attack from Tree Root hit Chopper some leaves nearly cut right through Chopper, but all the leaves only pierce the outside skin and nothing internal.

"CHOPPER!" The three crew members were worried for Chopper's sake, but Chopper showed he was okay.

"Don't worry guys I'm okay." Chopper said.

"Don't say that, your hurt from head to toe." Franky said.

"You could have been killed." Brook also said for his concerns along with Franky and Robin.

"But than if I didn't cover the serum, than I would've have to do it all over again." Chopper said.

"Even so, there would be no point if you be dead bro. and none of us want that." Franky said.

"That's right, your our friend. And no one can replace that Chopper." Robin said, than went to hug Chopper like how a mother holds a child. But Tree Root wasn't just gonna stand around and be ignored he was about to attack again, however.

**Weapons Left**

Tree Root was attack first by Franky's attack right through the mouth, for a moment Tree Root did nothing until it's battle damage started to show making all the damage to him previously made, to the point of nearly withering away about.

"Ow now that's what I'm talking about." Franky said.

"It work. The monster is dying to the point of withering." Robin said observing the scene.

"Yohoho just watching it wither, makes my skin wither away, although I have no skin, yohohoho Skull joke." Brook said.

"Alright time to end this." Franky put his two arms together and form his best attack yet

**coup de vent**

Soon the monster was blasted away into nothing eventually a big pink shape heart started to float away into the sky and was never seen again.

* * *

><p>The Seven dwarves with Nami and Usopp ran right next to each other after finding themselves in the woods, were still running on the deer to the Seven Dwarves house to try and get to Snow White before she ate the apple.<p>

* * *

><p>Luffy vs Pete battle was the only fight that was going on, Although Pete is considerably weak, he had a trick or two up his sleeves, one of those tricks is something Pete stole from the castle of the Queen called The book of spells. By using low spell such as #1 fire spell in darkness form. Pete was giving Luffy some hard time before Luffy could reach him, but this isn't the worse of news.<p>

* * *

><p>"Don't let your wish get cold." The old lady said, as Snow White took one bite and soon her demise was up.<p>

"Oh, I feel sleepy." The old lady was muttering what the poison apple was do until Snow White herself soon was on the floor, letting go of the apple, and was dead.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOW I'M THE FAIREST OF THE LAND!" The Queen shouted and laugh in victory. As a storm blow in and all the Straw Hats and Seven Dwarves somehow knew that something bad happen.

The queen soon walk out to house as the barrier was down already. As for Luffy vs Pete battle was at an pause for a moment looking to see that the Queen came out of the house laughing in triumph. Pete soon smiled knowing what happen and Luffy fearing for the worse.

"Hehahaha, now the world key is mine. With Snow White gone and the world now the way the Queen wants, soon the world key will appear and I will be one step closer to achieving world domination hahahaha-"

POW

Pete fell on the wet ground, nearly unconscious, but woke up to see an angry Luffy ready to beat Pete down.

"Getting the world key, achieving world domination, DON'T SCREW WITH ME! Luffy jump over the dark fire and delivered an punch so hard that it created a crater from Pete hitting the ground with his head and Luffy punching his face.

The Seven Dwarves, Nami, and Usopp already made it back to the house as the Queen made a fearful retreat into the woods in the storm. The seven Dwarves pursued the old lady into the woods. Nami and Usopp are watching Luffy punching Pete on the ground, and realize something is wrong. Getting off the deer they look inside the house to see Snow White laying on the ground not breathing with the poison apple near by. Nami gasp and Usopp froze in fear from this and nearly broken down. But knowing Luffy will fight to the very end, they gathered what courage they had left and soon pursued the old Lady without a word.

Pete on the other hand was not going to get off easy not this time.

* * *

><p>The old Queen ran further into the woods than she would ever thought she would, The old Queen ran trying to escape from the Seven dwarves and now the late pursuers Nami and Usopp. While running she found the mountains to climb in hopes she would lose her pursuers. But as her pursuers came including Nami and Usopp, They too started to climb the mountain in pursuit of the Queen.<p>

The Queen was climbing higher and faster in hopes she lose them, but by the time she reach the top and her limit of exhaustion. The Queen hit a dead end.

"I'm trap, they followed me here, those meddling fools." The Queen curse them under her breath. As her pursuers were gaining closer the Queen soon thought of a way to eliminate them.

"That's it, I'll get you, I'll crush your bones." The Queen said. The Seven Dwarves, Nami and Usopp finally caught up only to see the Queen was about to crush them, but Nami and Usopp weren't giving up without a fight yet. The Queen laugh ready to crush them at any moment when,

SPLAT

An egg hit the Queen's face an rotton egg from Usopp's sniping skills. And with a thunder storm already here Nami flung her thunder blot from her weapon Perfect Clima tact into the sky, than in a powerful strike a thunder blot struck down on the Queen nearly striking her body, but it the land piece of the rock making it crumble and fall along with the Queen. The two vultures who saw the whole thing were about to enjoy their new meal of the dead and eat from what is remains of the Queen.

* * *

><p><em>As for Luffy and Pete<em>

Pete was dodging all the attacks some of it, but mostly was getting hit from Luffy's fury, and was getting a beat down.

"What the heck, He's getting stronger every time he punches me." Pete thought, but the train of thought was interrupted when Roger appeared and assist Pete from the beating. Luffy was few distance away from Pete and Roger. Pete now grinning made a portal and is escaping with Roger by his side.

"Just you wait Straw Hat once I obtain, all the world keys the worlds will be mine." Pete said, than disappeared into the portal of Darkness along with Roger as well.

Luffy on the other hand was furious at himself that he pound the ground in anger for failing to protect Snow White.

* * *

><p>Later on as the two Zoro and Sanji were finally found by Robin, Franky, Brook and Chopper, everyone gathered inside the house of the Seven dwarves for the funeral of Snow White in which their was silence and quiet in the air, but most of all their was sadness for everyone. Brook was crying his eyes out along with Franky who show sometimes it's alright to cry, Robin was silent, but tears rain down her face in sadness, Chopper cried his heart out for Snow White as did Usopp and Nami who the three took it the hardest. Luffy cried as well knowing the feeling somewhat of someone dying their, but never like this and never being in a funereal, Sanji tried to hold it in but could only have his arm cover his eyes as tears went down his face. Zoro trying to be the tough one shred couple of tear drops for himself after knowing Snow White for a while, she brought the soft side of Zoro that he never really knew or see in himself on. The Animal friends were outside watching in sadness as only rain storm can describe how everyone feels.<p>

* * *

><p><em>As some days went by the Straw Hats stayed to help make something nice for Snow White a coffin of glass cover and gold in which Franky, along with the Straw Hats help make with the Seven Dwarves. When it was said and done everyone soon put Snow White somewhere nice and beautiful where she can be in peace.<em>

As the coffin was made beautiful as her, the Seven Dwarves and the Straw Hat Pirates brought flowers for her as a token of what she meant to them. But as this was going on a soft song of someone singing in which the Straw Hats didn't question, was being played in this time of peace.

In the distances Pete was watching the scene, why? Cause after thinking he can dispose of Snow White he be able to find the World Key easily. But with no such luck, so in odd reason hidden watch the funereal being made here.

"Hmm She really meant a lot to them did she? Well it ain't my problem, but I still can't find that world key for some reason...huh!" Pete soon saw someone new in the seen like a prince walking to the funereal. As the Straw Hats and Seven Dwavres didn't question this, they saw that he was the one that Snow White was talking about. In silent moments he walk to her looking at what maybe for hours, but eventually the prince soon bend down face to face with Snow White in order to kiss for what maybe a final time. Though Sanji and Brook might protest, they knew better and were better to know that this is the time to respect some things than having odd habits here and now. As moments past everyone was either on their knees, bowing their heads, staying in silences staying in the same position as things went by.

...

...

...

...

...

...

until Snow White woke up.

Soon everyone was looking up the animals, Seven Dwarves, and the Straw Hats soon saw in shock and happiness that Snow White was alive from the dead.

"No Way?!"

"This is-"

"IT'S A MIRACLE!"

"YAY SNOW WHITE'S ALIVE!"

Soon everyone was dancing and happily celebrating that Snow White was alive and okay. And to add the atmosphere some singing out of nowhere was coming from all over them. Soon the Straw Hats hug Snow White, Snow White kiss on the Seven Dwarves forehead before she went on the Prince to his castle. As a song was playing.

_Some day when spring is here_

_We'll find our love anew_

_And the birds will sing_

_And wedding bells will ring_

_Some day when my dream come _

_True_

* * *

><p>For the Straw Hats they were happy for Snow White, but just as things were about to go normal, a Key appeared floating towards the Straw Hats, getting the Seven Dwarves attention, Luffy grab the key that was the size of an hand and would look like a car key, had words subscribe on them.<p>

"Is this-" Nami was confused what the key is until Luffy said it for her.

"The world key." Luffy said to Nami and everyone who heard.

"Look it also says something else 'Compassion' is what's subscribe on the key" Robin said.

"What does that mean?" Sanji asked until the key floated in the air and shot a beam of light creating a portal for the Straw Hats to go threw.

"Well it looks like, we be going." Zoro said, almost sad for the time to departure.

"Don't worry if you need anything you let us know and we'll find a way to you guys." Doc said.

"And make sure you be careful of other bad guys out there." Sleepy said.

"Also watch for anything dangerous." Sneezy said with dopey agreeing.

"Remember always smile and have happy times together." Happy said.

"And don't be shy to ask for help even when your stuck." Bashful said.

"Normally I don't anything, but I warning ya, if that Pete fella give you trouble you can count on me to give him a good running for his money." Grumpy said.

"Thanks, thank you for everything and for your kindness." Robin said as the other Straw Hats agreed too. Soon all of them one by one went through the portal while Luffy grab the now first world key. With it the world key turned into a keychain hanging on Luffy's pocket. When Luffy was the last one in he look back and smiled to them as the seven dwarves smiled back as well. Than like that Luffy walk in and disappeared along with the portal.

Pete who saw the whole thing was furious that he never got the world key and had to retreat for failing into the portal of Darkness to pursue them.

* * *

><p>When Luffy came out of the Portal he soon was falling from the sky like the other Straw Hats were and fell threw a house with ten holes plop onto a chair(which was convenient)<p>

"So you all did fell from the roof did ya haha." Said an old man in blue clothes with a pointy hat and a stick in his hand.

"Oh your all a bit late I see." He said.

"Wha-"

"What are we late for old man?"

"Now my name is Merlin." He said as soon everyone the boy, the old man(Merlin) and the Straw Hats would introduce themselves for another adventure.

* * *

><p>In the far distance in a different part of the same world as the Straw Hats are in is a man name Drake who is part of an fighting style called Ultimate Color fighting, who soon found out that new visitors from another world came here.<p>

"Hmm looks like things are about to get exciting." Drake said as he walk out to see where he can find the Straw Hats and fight them.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew now that took a while and time to figure out every detail and character to make here. Hope you like the chapter and I hope I got the ending right for the most part on Snow White. I seriously don't do enough long chapters, but am trying now with this story. So I hope this was done the way it was gonna be done right. <strong>

**Thanks for reading ad enjoying the chapter. **


	7. Villain's Planning

**Hello Everyone I'm back and I'm so sorry for the lateness, my internet for the computer wasn't working anymore and I needed to get it fix. So for being late and all, I'm doing something different with this chapter and might show often for future chapters called Villain's planning. A Chapter dedicated to Villains who will be stared for one chapter after we are done with one world for the rest of: The World of Disney Adventure story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Disney, songs, or anything except OC's, but not all OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Villain's Planning<strong>

Maleficent was waiting for a report from Pete after for so long, soon seeing a portal of darkness appear. Pete soon showed himself to Maleficent with an expression of scared and terrified of what Maleficent will do to him.

"Pete have you retrieve the first key?" Maleficent asked.

"Um well...you see um...I uh...the Straw Hats defeated the Heartless and retrieve the first Key while saving the day." Pete said nervously.

"They WHAT!? You imbecile! Fool, how dare you come back empty handed with nothing, but the clothes on your back!" Maleficent shouted in fury for Pete's failure.

"Wait I actually brought something you might be interested and useful for the future." Pete soon pulled out a book from his pockets called the Book of spells. Containing 146 spells of old. When Maleficent saw this, she was shock and surprise by what is in Pete's hand.

"How, where did you get that?!" Maleficent demanded answers.

"Well that old lady who was the queen had this book in her secret room and keep it for who knows how long." Pete said. When Maleficent took the book she was expecting the book and it's pages. Soon a big smile was on her face an evil one as she had plans for the book.

"Pete you have done well for me. For I to had stolen something from the queen's castle." Maleficent showed her own prize the magic mirror was shown with all it's power. As for Pete he would keep his new fighting mindless soldier a secret for now.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the world where the Straw Hats landed far away in the woods was Drake. Who was right now trying to find the new visitors of the world.<p>

"Hmm they have to be here somewhere, but that wizard might be the reason for blocking my sense, perhaps I need a different method of tracking them." Drake said and went another direction for some help.

* * *

><p>With the Lord boss he was in anger and fear of what the will of D, will do if he somehow got here and if he didn't eliminate him immediately. Soon the doors open to his room as he was introduce to Raho who sadly couldn't find the Straw Hats anywhere.<p>

"Lord Boss, I'm sorry for this report, but for some reason we can't find the them, the Pirates are gone vanish from the universe." Raho said waiting for an responds.

"NO IT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE, THEY CAN'T HAVE VANISH FROM THE FACE OF EXISTANCE HAVE YOU CHECK EVERYTHING?" Lord Boss asked demanding to know if they check all possibilities.

"Yes we check Limbos, Pocket, Dimensions, Parallel, Alternate, everything! We check every possibilities and no sign of the pirates anyway in the universe Lord." Raho said disappointed in his own report even for him.

"No, They can't have just been wipe out the face of the universe that easily, there has to be something we haven't check, but what?" Lord Boss said trying to think of one logical explanation for this reason, but what.

"There is one possibility, but I hope I'm wrong for this matter, we manage to use every report from the past to get every detail of what happen when traveling into the past and realize there was one detail we overlook. When the Straw Hats were about to leave or left for the matter, a man name Deadpool somehow manage travel to this world with what we assumed to be small hand size devices two of them. But when a spy aboard the Pirates ship to see what their destination was gonna be next we saw that Deadpool accidently activated two of his devices created a new portal within a portal, sending the nine pirates somewhere in the unknown. And I think we both know what happens when doing that since we once done that ourselves." Raho explain making Lord Boss eyes widen so big to face Raho in disbelief.

"That's impossible, they can't have gone their, have they?" Lord Boss trying to deny that conclusion.

"I'm afraid that's the only possibilities we have my Lord and if that is the case, I suggest we check it out ourselves immediately we our new partner Pete. Since We know his boss Maleficent might possibly have an idea all along what we're doing or she knew that location for a while." Raho said making a suggestion to solve the problem immediately.

"Do it, if this is the only possibly, than we must stop the Pirates at all cost before they know to much, for if they are in that place than we must hope they don't escape alive when we are done with them or whatever danger lays in that place, **THE LOST WORLDS.**" Lord Boss said, as Raho left to gather his part of troops for the trip and to finish the pirates once and for all.

* * *

><p>For Jadis she was in her castle with someone in black Clothes and was a old lady namely the Queen who somehow was spared of death because Jadis has plans for her and the gathering she plans for the upcoming battle.<p>

"Soon all the pieces will be here and I will have an small stronger group to fight by my side to rule this world forever." Jadis said whispering as she watch the Straw Hats and waited for their next move and to see more villains be gathered.

* * *

><p>For Roger Kenny he was watching the entire event happen in front of his eyes in the sub-conscious of his mind wrap in chains. He was furious on how could this have happen to him and how he was stuck in this situation.<p>

Right now he will wait and plan for his next move while hoping the Straw Hats as they call themselves will free him without their knowledge so he can take his revenge on Pete soon.

"Soon Pete I will break everything in your body and than I will leave you to them since your causing trouble might let some justice do it's course. Afterwards I'm coming for you Weakman." Roger said and waited for his time to strike.

* * *

><p><strong>And done, short yes, but it was a villains chapter on all sides I can think of for now. So I hope I gave most details and some idea of what is their to come for the future.<strong>


	8. The Sword in the Stone 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Disney, Songs, or anything except OC's, but not all OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Sword in the Stone part 2<strong>

Luffy and his crew are sitting on wooden chairs with an Boy who called himself Arthur, but for some reasons most people call him wart. So as they talk the Straw Hats discovered the house was a cottage, with lots and lots of stuff for a cottage to have. So far from there observation the old man(Merlin) was an wizard as he calls himself and has the power to see into the future, centuries if corrected. But they also found a Owl that can talk name Archimedes, who is actually an smart Owl. As the two Wart and Merlin talk the Straw Hats felt they were in the wrong place at the wrong time for a while. With Brook playing some strings on his instrument, Franky looking around the cottage, Robin looking and reading at books. Chopper was looking at the tubes and liquid that Merlin had to experiment, Sanji was looking for food to make around the cottage, Usopp was looking at all the science that Merlin said will happen in the future. Nami was looking at charts of the world map, Zoro was sleeping for now, as for Luffy he was bored and for odd reasons was listening with interest at what Merlin and Wart were talking about. As everyone was busy, Merlin decided to talk with the Straw Hats about something important.

"Now Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Tony Tony Chopper, Nico Robin, Franky, and Brook. I believe I should explain something of why you are here and why you been drag into this mess." Merlin said getting the Straw Hats crew's attention which it work.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Franky asked confused as well as the crew themselves.

"Well it's more of telling you that this world and others you will be visiting is part of what it's called Lost Worlds." Merlin said, soon the crew walk towards the table, getting something to sit on and listen to what Merlin has to say. But while they were gathering Nami seem more confused as ever wanting to ask Merlin some questions.

"So your telling us their is an reason for us to be here?" Nami asked.

"Of course, rather this was intentionally or not, you were bound to end up in these worlds on your own or someone would temper with how you got here, your crew being here will help solve an long restless sleep of the Lost Worlds." Merlin said.

"You keep saying that the worlds were in are the lost worlds, could it be that some of the worlds had became this way by some unknown power or something is controlling these worlds by force?" Robin asked, hoping to get some idea on what Merlin is saying.

"Yes in both, for you see something has happen to the last world you visited and this world along with more have been through a terrible experiences as something has made the worlds the way they are today. For you see an unknown power had somehow destroyed the worlds bringing them to this place called In-Between-Lines." Merlin explained to the crew.

"In-Between-Lines? What is that have to do where we are?" Sanji asked.

"Good question, for what it is a place that is those that are trap in-between the afterlife and the living." Merlin said letting the crew sink in the information that Merlin has just told them. But before they ask Merlin had more to say, "Now before you get confused, I will explain what I mean. The In-Between-Lines is actually a place where worlds and people can live for a long time without fear of death or destruction of the said world. how you get to this place is by when a world is destroyed and by the Will of the world can survive, but would vanish from the universe for all eternally, however the world will than live in a place that we are in now the In-Between-Lines.

This was becoming confusing and somewhat understandable at the same time for people like Robin and Nami they seem to get it along with couple others as well. But for those who don't like Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji are more confused than ever.

"Hold on, if that is true than how come we're alive and not dead yet?" Zoro asked a reasonable question since Merlin seems to only confuse them with this info.

"Not necessarily, this place is actually a home to worlds and people that have almost died in their own lives. But for your case, I say you were transported by accident I do believe." Merlin said, making the crew sweat drops at the thought of an guy namely Deadpool who had something to do with where they are now.

"Which also leaves to the other problem, may I asks as to who had greeted you as the crew to that weird place?" Merlin asked curious by their answer, but had an feeling what their about to say. The crew didn't know how Merlin knew this, but gone along with it by answering him.

"Well we were guided by an nice lady who got us to help with us agreeing to help her." Chopper said, Merlin's had this suspicion who they mean, but didn't want to say her name yet.

"Hmm, I do believe I know who you mean, is it Jadis by chance hmm." Merlin saying with curious eyes, The crew couldn't help but be shock by his never ending knowing and answers he has for them. By their expression they were making Merlin's fear grew a bit knowing what is going on now.

"I thought so, I was afraid this might happen." Merlin said.

"What you mean old guy?" Luffy asked confused by what Merlin was saying.

"By exactly what I mean, for you see Jadis is not what she seems. For you see she is an dangerous one to be near. For Jadis, is the one out of everyone to have full control of the In-Between-Lines and has the knowledge of what is going on in the outside worlds." Merlin explained.

"Wait if that's true than she could have help us get back, right?" Sanji asked, "After all she can't be that bad can she?" Sanji was hoping this isn't true cause he didn't want an experience of fighting a woman again like before. Merlin could see that in his eyes and knew he had to tell the true before something bad happens to them.

"I'm afraid she is, For you see Jadis is actually known as the White Witch who rule's an world far from here. The world she rule's in I don't know. However if you intend on reaching her she will be waiting for you at the end of your trip. With her powers and the knowledge of the outside worlds she be able to bring the other worlds to the In-Between-Lines ruling all the worlds for all eternity. The only thing missing is the power of the World keys in order to control the worlds outside and inside of the In-Between-Lines. " Merlin said, right when he explain everything Merlin was unprepared for what the crew had to say next.

"If that is true than how do we stop Jadis?" Zoro asked surprising Merlin by what Zoro is asking.

"Yeah if she is the bad guy than how we go find the world that White Witch lives? So that we can free the worlds again and kick her butt." Luffy asked. Merlin now seeing the crew is serious, he couldn't help but feel that Merlin can trust them in helping the worlds escape this place.

"I have an theory on how that can be done, But are you sure this is alright with the crew?" Merlin asked.

"Well it wouldn't matter much anyway, after all we are stuck here and got no place to go, plus once Luffy decides on something he won't change his mind for anything." Usopp said.

"That's right, after all Luffy is to stubborn to back down in the first place, that's what makes Luffy captain." Nami said agreeing to what Usopp said. At this point Merlin felt this was probably normal for this pirate crew to act the way they are now. Right now though much will be discussed later as Wart or Arthur was listening to the whole thing in some confusion when he remembered what he came here to do.

"Excuse me Sirs and Ma'am's, I think I have to go, I got stuff in the castle that needs to be done." Wart said grabbing a cookie and will soon go out the door.

"Oh right, well than we ought to be on our way." Merlin said almost forgot what he was really doing before the crew showed up. As he got out the chair he was getting ready to pack his things for the trip.

* * *

><p>Little did they know was Pete right outside their cottage house listening to the conversation. He heard the whole thing and was willing to bet that the Straw Hat Crew will interfere with their plans now knowing on some idea what's going on.<p>

"Hmm, looks like the Straw Hats are up to no good again, and I mean up to good deeds in a bad way for me." Pete said to himself rubbing his chin with his hand in thought, but soon came with an idea on what he needed to stop them once and for all again.

"I know I remember that weird guy is here, hmm what's his name again? Oh yeah Drake, I know he'll help cause after all he is stuck here without anyway out the same as the rest of these worlds hehehehe." Pete now having an idea he was about to walk off when another thought cross his mind. Why go get help when he can stop them here with his own in-genius traps of his.

"Hmm now thinking about it stopping them here would be better than walk away, heh, heheha, hahahaha, so right now I'll see which way they'll go and get ahead of them to create the traps and grab them right there and than." With this in mind Pete watch through the window again and waited for them to go which way they are going.

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO READERS! I am back at last and ready to start the next arc with the sword in the stone. I hope you like this chapter and can't wait for the other arc to move on. Cause I am ready to end the hobbit arc and got a lot of or some surprises for what is coming up next. Stay tune as we see some old or new faces the Straw Hats will meet as enemies or allies in their trips to save the Disney Worlds from the now proclaim villain Jadis and whoever is on her side. <strong>

**Next time, Pete is up to his old tricks again and is ready to bash and take down the Straw Hats as they are on another adventure in the world of medieval days of knights, dragons, and some wizards and witches that make magic along the way. So be ready as the chapter is going on overdrives to get right back on track and continued where we left off. **


End file.
